


No One is Alone

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes people leave you halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you. You decide what’s good. You decide alone. But no one is alone.” –No One Is Alone from Into the Woods<br/>Set after Santana confesses to her grandmother in "I Kissed a Girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One is Alone

Santana was in a daze, she couldn’t concentrate. Everything was turning too quickly and nothing was going right. She sat at the kitchen table, feeling everything drain out of her. Her grandmother was already long gone but the smell of her perfume still lingered in the air. Santana took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, but she couldn’t. She felt something break inside of her and she was sobbing on the table. She couldn’t believe this. How could her grandmother not care about her after that? She was still her nieta. She took a deep, broken breathe and ran out of the kitchen.   
She ran into her car with tears still streaming down her face. She started the car and sped off into the night. She kept on driving and driving, on autopilot. She knew the route she was taking like the back of her hand. All her thoughts were plagued by what happened with her grandmother. How could she not accept her for who she was? There’s nothing wrong with her. She was still the same girl she was a few moments ago. The tears slipped more quickly down her face as she drove faster and faster. As soon as she saw the porch light in her windshield, she made a quick right turn onto the driveway and parked. She turned off her car with shaking hands and got out of the car. She ran to the door and ringed the doorbell. Brittany answered in seconds.   
“Hey, Santana. I thought you were with your grandmother…” Brittany trailed away as she saw Santana tears slipping down her face. Santana threw her at Brittany, holding her close and breathing in her smell. Santana already felt her racing heart calm down and the adrenaline rush that got her through the drive here was going away. She started shaking. “Okay.” Brittany said, quietly, holding her girlfriend close and backing away from the door. Santana buried her face in Brittany’s neck. Brittany closed the door and just held Santana there for a moment.   
After Santana calmed down a bit more, Brittany pulled away and said, “Come up to my room. My parents are out for the night and we always have sleepovers anyway.” Santana nodded and went up to Brittany’s room. Lord Tubbington mewled softly from his bed in the corner of the room. “Hey, Lord Tubbington, Santana’s not feeling well, okay? So don’t bother her tonight.” Brittany whispered to her cat. Santana let out a gasped laugh as she saw her girlfriend whisper to her cat seriously. Santana sank down on Brittany’s bed. She let herself remember all the times they kissed and fooled around on this bed. That wasn’t wrong. Not when it felt so right with her. Santana loved Brittany more than anything in the world. How could loving her be wrong?   
“Hey.” Brittany whispered as she poked Santana in the rib. Santana turned her head to look at her. Santana looked at her long, blonde hair falling in her face, the way her blue eyes showed every emotion and thought going through her head, the sweet red of her lips and the cutest freckles across her face. How could loving any of that be wrong? “Santana?” Brittany asked.   
“Huh? What? Sorry…I was zoning out.” Santana said, biting her lip.   
“I was just wondering if you wanted to borrow some of my pajamas.”   
“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Santana nodded.   
Brittany gave her a dazzling smile and pecked her cheek. “Okay.” She whispered and then walked over to her drawers. She pulled out two pairs of sweatpants and tank tops. One in purple and one in blue. She handed Santana the purple on and a pair of sweatpants. Then she started getting undressed. Santana quickly averted her eyes. It wasn’t because they haven’t seen each other naked before. She was her girlfriend for Christ’s sake. But her grandmother’s words just kept rolling through her brain.   
“San, are you okay?” Brittany asked, quietly as she climbed onto to bed next to her, already changed. Santana shook her head, sighing. Brittany just kissed her forehead and started taking her shirt off. Santana pushed her away.   
“Look, Britt, I’m not the mood.”   
Brittany rolled her eyes and said, “I’m not trying to do that. I’m just helping you into your pajamas, okay?”   
Santana sighed in relief and gave Brittany a soft smile. Brittany peeled Santana’s shirt off of her and unclasped her bra. She threw those on the floor and smiled at Santana. She carefully placed the tank top over Santana’s body and slid it over her torso.   
“Lay down.” She whispered. Santana lay down on the bed and watched as Brittany undid her jeans and peeled them off her body. Santana remembered many moments when Brittany did that to her. Brittany threw the jeans on the floor with the shirt and gently drew the sweatpants over Santana’s legs. When she finally got the sweatpants settled on Santana’s hips, she drew up and gave her a light kiss on the lips. “I’ll turn off the light, okay?” Santana nodded and watched her girlfriend get up and turn off the lights. The room was thrown into total darkness. Santana felt Brittany get on the bed in front of her and snuggle up next to her. This was how they usually slept, either after sex or just sleeping together. Brittany was always the little spoon and Santana was the big spoon. It wasn’t something that they challenged and they didn’t even remember how it happened, it just was for so long.   
Santana bit her lip for a long moment before whispering, “Britt?”   
“Hmm.” Brittany replied.   
“Britt, look at me.” Brittany turned around in Santana’s arms and looked at her with wide eyes.   
“What’s wrong?” Santana sighed.   
She pushed her pride away and looked into those beautiful, sweet eyes. “Will you be the big spoon tonight?”   
Brittany’s eyes widened for a second before she gave Santana a warm smile and a kiss on the nose. “Of course.”   
They arranged themselves on the bed. Santana felt weird, having warmth behind her instead in front of her but when Brittany hooked her head on her shoulder and threw her leg over her hip, Santana melted into her.   
“Goodnight, San.” Brittany whispered in her ear. It wasn’t long before Brittany was lightly snoring in that cute way that she does.   
“Goodnight, B.” Santana whispered before falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms. That night, Santana dreamed of her beautiful girlfriend and of a place where they both could love without being told no.


End file.
